


I'm Always Hungry For You

by TheFunk



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Clothed Sex, Communication, Cute, Donghun is protective, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, Riding, Smut, They're just whipped for eachother, chan is whipped, donghun is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Donghun is hungry and his boyfriend Yuchan helps him get his fill in more ways than one.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: le fantastique - a.c.e fic fest round 2





	I'm Always Hungry For You

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Black And Blue by A.C.E

It was later than Yuchan would like to be out walking alone, but he had missed the last bus home and his phone was dead, so this was his only option. He shivered as a cold breeze blew and pulled his coat tighter around himself. All of his scarves had mysteriously disappeared, so he was Ieft with a frozen neck every time he went outside in the winter. 

He hiked his backpack higher on his shoulders, looked both ways down the road, and crossed the street. As soon as he was safely on the sidewalk, a new chill crept up his spine. But this wasn't a shiver of cold, no. Someone was watching him. He could feel eyes on him. He walked a bit faster and heard footsteps behind him. He walked even faster and so did the footsteps. His breath caught in his throat and his pulse began to race.

Strong arms latched around his waist, “Baby, why are you running away from me?"

Yuchan spun around and slapped at a warm chest, "You asshole, you scared me!"

His boyfriend grinned, cheeky smile lighting up the dark night. Donghun pulled him in close and nosed along his cold neck, then kissed Yuchan's cheek.

"I'm sorry, baby. But you weren't home and wouldn't answer your phone," Donghun said.

"My phone died and Byeongkwan hyung and I worked really late on our project. I didn't realize how late it was, and by the time I did the last bus was already gone. Forgive me?" Yuchan asked.

He made sure to pout at Donghun and batted his eyelashes. Donghun sighed and kissed Yuchan. Yuchan sighed into the kiss, savoring the warmth of lips on his. Donghun nipped at his lips and Yuchan giggled at the sharp sting.

"Are you hungry, hyung?" Yuchan asked.

Donghun nodded, "But not if you're tired. I can wait till tomorrow. I can handle it."

Yuchan sighed and pecked Donghun on the lips, "Silly boy. If you're hungry you should eat. Come on, let's go home."

Yuchan slid his hand into Donghun's and began to lead him home. Donghun lifted their hands and kissed the back of Yuchan's. Yuchan smiled. Donghun was always so worried about Yuchan's health, and it was sweet, but not when it came at the expense of his own health. Yuchan needed his boyfriend in tip-top shape. He could handle being a little sleepy if it kept his boyfriend at 100%.

The walk to their house was cold and slow, but not unpleasant. It was like the long walks they would take in the spring under the shade of Donghun's favorite umbrella, except during winter. Yuchan pointed out a dog sitting in a window and Donghun stopped to coo at it, only stopping when Yuchan managed to drag him away.

Yuchan loved their home. It was a large, Victorian-style home on the outskirts of Seoul that had been in Donghun's family for thousands of years. When he and Donghun had gotten serious, Yuchan had moved in. Luckily, it coincided with when his lease ran out so he could move in, no strings attached. Jun hyung and Sehyoon hyung had been sad to lose his portion of the rent (and him too, probably they were friends after all), there was just something different about coming home to the love of your life.

He stepped into the house and immediately sighed at the warmth that washed over him. He dropped his backpack to the ground and put his coat on the rack, closing his eyes and stretching his limbs.

Donghun laughed, “Were you cold, baby?”

Yuchan frowned and turned to his boyfriend, “Yeah, I wonder why. It could have something to do with all of my scarves going missing. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

“What, no, what would I do with your scarves?”

Yuchan gripped Donghun by the collar and pulled their bodies close together, “You didn’t take them and hide them somewhere so you could see my neck?”

Donghun chuckled and pressed a kiss to Yuchan’s neck, grinning as he shivered at the touch, “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.”

Yuchan allowed Donghun to mouth and kiss at his neck for a little while before he pulled away. Donghun pouted and Yuchan kissed his lips, pulling Donghun away from the doorway. Donghun followed him, arms wrapped around Yuchan’s waist.

“Come on now, hyung, didn’t you say you were hungry?” Yuchan asked.

“Are you sure?” Donghun asked.

“Yes hyung, I’m sure.”

Yuchan wished his boyfriend would be a little more assertive when he was hungry. He knew that it was because Donghun loved him and didn’t want him to get hurt, but it was dangerous for Donghun if he was hungry for too long. Yuchan wanted his boyfriend happy and healthy, and with him for a long time. He could handle a little light-headedness and lethargy for that to happen.

Yuchan pulled away from the hug and grabbed Donghun by the hand. Yuchan pulled him up the stairs, holding tight so that Donghun wouldn’t try to pull away. Yuchan knew that his boyfriend was much stronger than him and would have been able to pick Chan up and throw him down the stairs if he wanted, but Chan knew that would never happen. Donghun was always so careful with him, so gentle as if he was made of porcelain, something to be cherished and protected. 

“Did you eat? Are you hungry?” Donghun asked.

“Byeongkwannie hyung fed me tteokbokki, you have nothing to worry about,“ Yuchan answered.

Yuchan stopped climbing the stairs and turned to lean his face close to Donghun’s. He rested his arms on Donghun’s shoulders and leaned close to whisper in his ear, “You know, the sooner you eat the sooner we can have dessert, right?”

Donghun gathered Yuchan in his arms and carried him up the stairs, moving at a quick pace. Chan laughed at the familiar feeling of weightlessness and held on tight to Donghun’s shoulders. Donghun thundered up the stairs as Yuchan giggled, strong arms holding tight under his thighs. Yuchan kissed wherever his lips would reach, cold skin delicious under his tongue. Donghun growled, fingers digging harshly into the meat of Yuchan’s thighs. 

“Hurry hyung,” Yuchan said.

Donghun reached the top of the stairs, raced down the hallway, throwing open their bedroom door when he reached it, Yuchan giggling all the while. Donghun threw Yuchan onto the bed, and he bounced when he landed. Donghun crawled onto the bed and fell beside Chan onto the pillows. Yuchan climbed onto Donghun’s lap and smiled as Donghun’s strong hands gripped his waist. Donghun’s eyes were dilated as he looked up at Chan and Chan licked his lips at the hungry look in his eyes. Yuchan pulled his shirt over his head, goosebumps erupting all over his skin as Donghun dragged his hands along his sides. 

Yuchan shook his body and leaned down to whisper in Donghun’s ear, “Eat up hyung.”

Donghun grinned and with a sharp noise, large fangs grew from his mouth. Yuchan shivered as the sharp bone glinted in the light. Yuchan let his head fall back and Donghun kissed along his neck, slowly. And then, those sharp fangs sunk into Yuchan’s neck. Yuchan gasped at the sharp sting.

“I’m good hyung, keep going, I’m okay,” Yuchan whispered.

Donghun hummed in response and began to suck the blood from Yuchan’s neck. Soon, Donghun’s cold skin began to warm under Yuchan’s skin, the result of finally feeding after so long without. He placed a hand on Donghun’s head and pet his hair, letting out a groan at a particularly hard suck.

“There you go hyung, you were so hungry weren’t you? But you’re doing so good for me, eating so well,” Yuchan murmured.

With each suck, Yuchan became a little more light-headed, a haze clouding his mind. Donghun pulled him tighter onto his lap, and Yuchan felt his pants begin to tighten. Yuchan whined and rolled his hips against Donghun’s and hissed at the delicious friction.

Donghun grabbed his hips and grinded up against him harder. Yuchan whined again and Donghun finally pulled away from Yuchan’s neck. His lips were covered in blood and Yuchan could feel the red liquid dripping down the side of his neck. Donghun leaned back in and licked along the puncture wounds, helping to heal them quicker.

When Donghun was finally done, Yuchan pulled Donghun by the neck of his shirt and kissed him. His mouth tasted like iron but Yuchan didn’t care, too used to the taste of his own blood for it to bother him anymore. He pressed their hips together, grinding against Donghun with abandon. His pants were unbearably tight and his skin was on fire, and nothing felt so good as Donghun rutting up against him.

“Hyung please, more please, please,” Yuchan whined.

Donghun gripped his hips tight and controlled Yuchan’s wild thrusting, “There you go baby, hyung’s got you. I’m so close, are you close baby?”

Yuchan could only nod, his ability to form words having finally left his mind. Donghun reached his hand up and gripped Yuchan’s hair, yanking on the strands and punching a whine out of Yuchan. He came hard with a whine, whimpering as Donghun groaned under him.

Yuchan collapsed onto Donghun’s chest who stroked a comforting hand down his flushed and sweaty back, “There you go sweet boy. You were such a good boy for hyung, so delicious.”

Yuchan blushed at his words and rolled over onto his back. He pouted up at Donghun, “Dirty.”

Donghun smiled and leaned down to peck him on the lips, “I know baby, I’ll get you all cleaned up.”

Donghun turned to get tissues and Yuchan began to unbutton his jeans. HIs fingers were nearly jelly but he managed to unbutton them, though he couldn’t get them down his legs. Donghun laughed as he saw him.

“Need help, honey?” Donghun asked.

Yuchan tried to pull his jeans off again before he let his arms flop down to his sides and nodded. Donghun smiled and pulled the jeans from his legs, only struggling momentarily at the ankles. After he had successfully helped Yuchan, he undressed himself. Yuchan had to force himself to look away, too tired to do anything else. Donghun began to clean them up, and despite Yuchan’s plans his cock twitched when Donghun ran the tissue over his sensitive head.

Donghun laughed, “Are you ready again?”

Yuchan flopped his head to the side to look at Donghun, glaring at his boyfriend’s cheeky smile, “No. Too sleepy.”

Donghun threw the tissues away, “I know baby, I’m just messing with you.”

He grabbed two pairs of boxers from their dresser and dressed himself, before manhandling a pair onto Yuchan. Donghun crawled onto the covers and pulled Yuchan under with him, wrapping Yuchan in his arms. Yuchan snuggled close into Donghun’s warm skin, sighing at the kiss Donghun pressed to the side of his head.

“How do you feel sweetheart, you okay? Do you need anything? Hungry? Thirsty?” Donghun asked.

Yuchan shook his head, “Just tired. Feel good.”

Donghun nuzzled along Chan’s neck, “Thank you, baby, I love you.”

Yuchan smiled, “I love you too hyung.”

Yuchan shut his eyes and tucked his face into Donghun’s chest, allowing himself to breathe in the scent of his cologne. Donghun’s arms were wrapped around his waist, strong and sure, and he knew that the safest place for Yuchan in the world was here, in this bed, with this man. And so, he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it! What was your favorite part, how'd it make you feel? This was my first time any smut of any kind so this was a little wild for me haha


End file.
